Central City United Hospital
by Hope The Victor
Summary: In the Multiverse, there must always be a Place for Healing. Thats where CCUH comes in. Join us as we take a look at the recovery of the shadow Strike force, as well as meeting the Hospitals finest doctors, and patients with their own stories.
1. Main Concourse

In the vast expanse of the multiverse, there can't only be a force for justice on every world. On the field of Battle, sometimes brave souls get injured, and innocent lives are caught in battle. There must be justice, yes… but there also must be healing.

And that's where they come in.

We open up to see the Vast expanse of a large medical facility, with separate buildings, connective bridges and flyways, and medical staff working day in and day out.

Welcome to Central City United Hospital, or CCUH for short. A safe haven for the injured and wounded, and where only the best caretakers in the worlds come together in order to heal the injured. There are all sorts of people you can meet here, including those who recently were injured.

"How are the recent patients doing so far?" said a man in blue hospital uniform with gloves and name tag.

Supervisor of CCUH Medical Procedures

Blue Wing Caretaker

Dr. Scizo Freud

"Some were able to escape with minimal injuries while others are in very critical condition." one of the nurses said.

"I worry so for them all. Whoever did this to them didnt even give them a chance to fight back. Oh, the tragedy it must be to feel such pain… knowing their reputations." said another nurse who was dramatically speaking. She wore a mix of modern and classical theatre clothing over her nurses outfit.

Former Actor and Stage Performer

Head Nurse Juliane

"Juliane, need i remind you that some of these new patients are high-schoolers?" another nurse said. "Speaking of...one's trying to leave his room again." they said seeing a severely injured Josuke trying to get to the front before Security got to him. "Mr. Higashikata. We've told you before, you are in no condition to leave."

"Yeah… right. Nothing can stop me from gettin outta…" Josuke said before purple gas surrounded him as it spread over the concourse.

"Sleeping gas live!" a doctor said as everyone put on their gas masks as a woman with an impressive figure but caring face walked up with both sleeves on her arms ripped.

"Oh! I'm so sorry Dr. Freud! Was that too much again?" she asked.

"No, with this one, we needed that amount." Freud said. "Just take him back to his room."

"Right away, Doctor." she said picking up josuke and stroking his pompadour. "There there, were here to make it all better.

Head Caretaker

Insomnia and Gas specialist

Ms. Praline

Enhanced Ability: Somnambulist Quirk

"Honestly, sometimes the patients here can get so rowdy. I have to rip up my uniform everytime just to get them back to sleep." Praline said.

"It can't be helped, that suit is especially designed to keep your ability from going out of control." Freud said.

"Yes, it keeps your gas from spreading too far in the hospital." the first nurse said.

"I just wish Mr. Higashtaka didnt wake up too often. I'm starting to think the anesthetic were giving him isnt working." Praline said. "But its fine, i can take care of him."

"That reminds me, how are the others doing?" Dr. Freud asked.

"The others are healing quite well… unfortunately we haven't been able to get much done on Mr. Cheney because his Exceed insists he stays on his bed." Praline said.

"Understandable. But see about removing it so we can help heal him." Freud said.

In rogues room….

"Ngh… come on, Frosch! You gotta let the doctors operate on Rouge!" Gale said trying to pull Frosh away from Rogue's bed.

"But….Rogue!" Frosch said before it was forcibly pulled away.

"Do not worry, Frosh. I will take it from here." said the doctor in Rouges room. He was a man with gloves and a mask covering half of his face.

"Thank you. We need to begin working on him now." he said.'

Surgeon

Specialist in Critical Wounds and Vital Organs

Dr. Stendhal

As Gale left the room with Frosh, she took him to another room.

"Whew… i finally got you out of there." Gale said.

"Will Rogue be okay? Frosch is worried." Frosch said.

"Im sure he'll be fine." Gale said. "Then again, he did suffer mortal blows to his body." she thought.

She then came into the room where the other injured members were.

"Is everyone doing okay?" Gale asked.

"Most of the others were fixed up accordingly. However, Josuke and his friends are still in Intensive Care." Gowther said.

"They may have stand powers but they're still humans. They can't do the things some of us can do." Minerva said.

"Im just glad most of us survived with minimal damage." Gale said.

"Minimal is hardly the word to describe how nervous i am." Escanor said in his weakened state. "Had those individuals attacked at night, i would have been killed!"

"You and gale are the most lucky out of all of us. It was after noon, so there wasn't much those guys could do to you." Ban said. "I was able to heal up no problem but…"

"At least Tell me Lady Merlin survived!" Escanor said grabbing ban.

"I'm standing right here." Merlin said standing behind them. "It wasn't hard for me to use my magic to heal."

"O-oh… quite right." Escanor said. "Where are Lady Diane and Lady Tricera?"

"Giants wing...a place where they treat giants." a nurse said.

"If it wasnt for Kings Pollen Garden and Elizabeths Hyper Recovery spell, their wounds wouldve been far greater." Gowther said.

"So where are Ty, Sting and Yukino?" Gale asked.

"DIdnt you know? They went to the warehouse those individuals retreated to with the captain." Merlin said. "Currently, they are in his memories with our compatriots in the Alliance."

"Yes. They unfortunately escaped out the window when we were not aware of it." the nurse said.

"I swear, sometimes Sting thinks with his gut too often." Minerva said.

"The same can be said for our leader. He wants to avenge what happened to us. Though im not sure his abilities alone will amount to our attackers." Gowther said.

"Yeah. He was beaten in one punch from what I could remember before passing out." Gale said.

"Some leader. I mean, sure hes immortal, but hes not like us, or anyone else." King said.

"I wouldnt be to sure." Merlin said. "Inside of every enhanced, there is potential waiting to be unleashed. It is what happened with Alice, during the Second Rift Criis. Ive been calling her phenomenon of unlocking her Partial Expansion… the Awakening."

"This potential isn't normally awakened by most enhanced...only to some who push their abilities to their limit. Think of it as destroying the limit barrier." Gale said.

"So do you think Ty has that potential too, or is there something else inside him?" Minerva said.

"No I doubt that. Whether he has the potential or not is unknown." Gale said.

"So we'll just have to sit back and wait, huh?" Ban asked. "Well i do know one thing. Once were all patched up, and Tys done inside Captain's head, were going with them."

"But what about Josuke and the others? Theres no way they'll be healed up in time before our departure." Gale asked.

"Rouge i think will make it. Josuke and the others… not really sure." King said.

"All we can do is hope for the best. For now, let us rest at this hospital and see about the conditions of our comrades." Escanor said.

"Actually...I think I'll stay behind on this next job." Gale said.

"You want to make sure Josuke and the others arent alone while were out, huh gale?" King asked.

"Many of the members of that group are more tech saavy than I. And I'm not useful for battle. Besides, someone needs to watch over Josuke and his compatriots." Gale said.

"We'll be counting on you to watch over em, Gale." Ban said.

"By the way Ban, didnt you hear Tys proclamation that he was going help find a way to… you know…" King said.

"Well damn, i didnt think he knew so much about my relationship with Elaine. He's gonna be in for a shock when he gets to that part of the War… but there's no doubt he's willing to bring her back." Ban said.

"If i may… why is Ty so determined to find the solution to revive your love, Ban?" Gowther asked.

"Don't know….don't care." Ban said.

"Heh. Thats Ban for you." King said.

And so begins the tales of Lives… in CCUH.


	2. Special Care Unit

The Special Care Unit is where people and creatures of the more special cases are treated. Its here Diane and Tricera are recovering among the oddities and monsters, as well as the deformed types.

"I got all bruised during that fight with those guys…" Diane sighed rubbing her arms.

"A giants durability is second to none, is what i hear a lot. Its safe to say that notion was really tested yesterday." Tricera said.

"Easy for you to say! You're more well built than me and youre wearing armor!" DIane abruptly snapped.

"Please, try to calm down Diane. This hospital really healed us up, and Elizabeth and King helped too." Tricera said. "I had no idea this hospital was especially designed to treat all manner of creatures as well as those in other clans."

"Yeah, this is the first ive heard of it. They do great work here too." Diane said.

"Make way there!" a doctor called as a group of nurses and doctors were pushing a large glass tank filled with seawater and the wreckage of a ship. "Set it over there with those two." the lead said as they acknowledged.

"A tank full of water with a shipwreck? That's treatable?" Diane asked in bewilderment.

"Excuse me? Im not a tank of water." a voice said inside. "Well technically I am but...I am alive." they said.

"Huh?" Diane said. "An enhanced I guess."

"Yeah. I am." a voice said. "Gimme a second."

A face materialized out of the water as three quarters of a body surfaced from the tank.

"Freaky!" Diane said.

"What do they call you?" Tricera said.

"Helen, thats my real name. But a good friend calls me Torrentia." She said.

"I'm still shocked a person made of water is in the hospital. How did this happen?" DIane said.

"Well…" Torrent Ioa said.

A few days earlier.

"This time, for sure!" torrentia said concentrating as she rose up from the waters of Atlantica and developed a body. "I did it! Finally! Now i can…"

"Red alert!" a voice called as a galleon was coming full speed at her. Torrentia screamed as the ship collided with her large body.

"I… didnt see that Galleon coming. And since i was big from developing in the ocean…"

"She was trying to develop a moving body unaware of a ship sailing right into her." the doctor said. "She was starting to deform so we used a tanker and took in as much water as we could."

"They say water doesn't feel pain, but they're big liars. That hurt a lot." Torrentia said.

"Ouch…" Tricera said.

"Would it have killed them to watch where they were going? Why were they in such a hurry?" Diane asked.

"It was a Pirate Vessel en route to Big Mom's Tea party." Torrentia said.

"You can tell?" Tricera asked.

"It was a large singing ship so...yeah." Torrentia said.

"Unfortunately, we weren't able to separate the shipwreck from her body. All ships in Big Mom's fleet are homies, so they have souls. When the ship crashed, the souls in the homie became trapped in the unconscious waters within her. Normally if a homie dies, the soul just vanishes. But considering they were trapped inside something non living, well…." the doctor said.

"Yeah...so they'll be spending a few weeks trying to remove these parts from me. Meaning I'm stuck in a tanker for a long while.' Torrentia said.

"Thats terrible! Im really sorry all that happened to you." Tricera said.

"Yeah. I probably should have checked to make sure nothing was coming before I tried that." Torrentia said.

"Wait...so...do you know those Dimensional Heroes?" Tricera asked.

"I do actually. They helped to protect the world I live on a couple of times." Torrentia said.

"Let me guess, you ran into Hope there too? He's a friend of our leaders." Diane said.

"Yeah. He's a bit annoying if you ask me but if it wasn't for him I wouldn't be where I am right now." Torrentia said.

"Annoying?" Diane asked.

"He used to drone on and on about Enhanced becoming heroes. But...it was thanks to that talk I got over my fear and protected everyone from Ursula the first time. Of course, i did have to spend awhile trying to reform myself from a whole ocean, but what i dont get was why he was so obsessed with helping me that time." Torrentia said.

"Maybe…. Its because he likes water?" Tricera asked.

"Ooh, maybe he likes you!" DIane squealed.

Torrentia blushed, the water in her tank suddenly boiling a bit.

"Wh-what?!" Torrentia said.

"Uh...maybe we should keep her emotions down." Tricera said seeing some of the tanker cracking.

"That is a glass container. Not a good thing for boiling water." a doctor said.

"Oh… so-sorry. I guess the whole thing with water being a sea of emotions applies to me too." Torrentia said.

"Its nothing to be sorry about." Tricera said. "You were just thinking about Hope."

"Sometimes i think he always has girls on the brain." Diane said.

"Youre the same with Meliodas, you know…" Tricera said.

"Hey… so listen… i heard about the attack you guys went through. Its been all over the hospital. I hope all turns out well for all of you." Torrentia said.

"And i hope you get better so you can go back to working on developing your body." Tricera said.

"Yeah, id better hope there aren't any ships to crash into when i'm all fixed." Torrentia said.

The two giants and watergirl laughed as they bonded over their experiences. Sometimes when injured, the most unexpected of friendships form in care and healing.


End file.
